The amount of data stored, collected, and used by various onboard systems of modern aircraft is growing at a rapid pace. These systems may support data for cabin operations, avionics operations, and inflight entertainment. Furthermore, operational and maintenance data as well as engine performance data may be generated during a typical flight and needed to be transferred to ground systems upon landing. Airlines are generally responsible for updating data and configuring software on their aircraft (e.g., for flight operations and passenger entertainment) as well as for timely downloading various data from their aircraft (e.g., maintenance and system performance logs). All these activities require fast and secure data transmission between aircraft and ground systems while the aircraft is at the airport, for example, in between its flights. The security levels of some communication channels available at airports are often low, which may lead to security breaches and may impact the data at the aircraft, including various mission critical data.